Miel & Chocolate
by princesofice
Summary: Bella y Alice nerds,Jasper y Edward populares,ellas se rebelan, edward se vengara y terminara de una forma tragica pero saldra adelantecon ayuda de ella,jacob en el fondo es malo, jasper es ignorado, rosalie y emmett se engañan.Lemon,Romance,Humor,Drama
1. Chapter 1

**hola espero que le s guste y espero sus comentarios.**

* * *

**EPOV**

¿Que estas mirando Edward? No me digas que estas mirando a las feas del colegio, a las engendros si de este lado están las diosas, me dijo emmett

¿Yo? Como se te ocurre, claro que no, le dije golpeándole el hombro, me sentía tan basura tan miserable, como diablos podía ser así, tan mentiroso, yo si estaba mirando a las nerds pero no a todas, yo estaba mirando en especial a Isabella Swan una chica que me tenia cautivo de sus exóticos encantos, sus ojos chocolates, su piel tan pálida pero que se sonrojaba en un instante, sus labios carnosos, su cuerpo, su pelo castaño todo en ella me llamaba, solo había hablado una vez con ella, pero yo la quería para mi, quería ser su único dueño, pero era tan estupido que no quería bajar i nivel social, prefería ser un popular a ser un rechazado, quizás seria mas feliz, pero soy un imbecil, por querer ser de los conocidos, si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que bella me amara, dejaría esta vida de lujos dentro del colegio, además era nuevo y ya disfruta los placeres de ser un chico popular y seguido por chicas lo que siempre había soñado pero en mi mente solo había una a la cual quería poseer y para siempre.

Mi osito, una chillona voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era la rubio tonta pero con un cuerpo de diosas de Rosalie, ella era tan atractiva, pero le faltaban tantas neuronas. Se sentó en las piernas de emmett su novio y se besaron con pasión, ella bajo una de sus manos de la mesa, ya sabia hacia donde iba dirigida, vi la tonta cara de emmett de puro placer, ella lo estaba manoseando en su "intimidad" y en un lugar publico, si que eran obscenos ellos dos, un romance solo basado en sexo.

Al cabo de unos segundos llegaron los resto del grupo, los que lideraban era emmett y su chica Rosalie, Jasper y su novia jane, Alec hermano de esta ultima y Jessica prima de emmett la cual estaba loquita por mi.

**BPOV**

o es mi idea o Edward Cullen te ha estado mirando todos estos últimos días, me dijo Alice mi mejor amiga, sacándome de mi contacto visual con aquellos ojos color miel que tanto ansiaba.

Alice, Amiga mía creo que dejaste tu cerebro en casa o que se te fundieron las neuronas, realmente estas loca Cullen mirando a la tontita de Swan eso es una fantasía le dije riendo aunque en el fondo me dolía sabia que eran verdad mis palabras, le eché otra mirada a Edward y hay estaba el y la perra de Jessica coqueteándole excitándolo, maldita enferma pensé

Como me enojaba ser tan tímida, si todo lo que pienso me atreviera a decirlo, si creyera mas en mi, todo seria distinto, tengo una ganas tremendas de gritarle a esas putas de la escuela lo que son y herirlas por todas las veces que me han hecho sufrir a mi o a Alice

Alice, era mi amiga desde que éramos niñas, ambas teníamos muy buenas notas y en el fondo yo creía que éramos atractivas, pero ningún chico se nos acercaba tanta mala fama tienen las nerds y eso de verdad que me molestaba, pero a ella le daba lo mismo, ella siempre era optimista pero no era para nada tímida, si tenia que decir algo simplemente lo hacia y eso le había acarreado muchos problemas con la plásticas populares, a veces deseaba ser como ella.

bella, bonita, te traje esto, dijo Jacob mi amigo, como lo quería el era tan amable, tan considerado, pero yo sabia que el andaba detrás mío, no le quería hacer falsas ilusiones, yo solo tenia ojos para el.

Me regalo un chocolate y luego me dio uno de sus abrazos, esos donde casi te asfixia, el tenia un cuerpo maravilloso una sonrisa encantadora, pero mi cuerpo solo me reclamaba a alguien y esa era Edward.

**EPOV**

Como me dolió verla con ese perro, ella era mía, nadie estaría cerca de ella, encontraría la forma de hacerla mía.

**BPOV**

En la clase de deportes nos toco realizar gimnasia para mi mala suerte era muy torpe y siempre me caía y todos terminaban burlándose de mi, la profesora estaba haciendo una prueba y yo tenia que realizar un salto lo intente con todas mis ganas, pero las tontitas ya se burlaban de mi, me dio pánico y vergüenza y el resultado final, fue mi cara contra el suelo y un terrible dolor en la muñeca que al parecer me doble.

Alice acudió hacia mí, sentía las risas de las chicas y hasta los hombres que estaban jugando fútbol, se acercaron tan solo para burlarse.

la mosquita muerta de Swan se dio un buen golpe por tonta grito Jessica con su horrible voz nasal

esto no esta hecho para chicas sin lindo cuerpo atlético como el de nosotros dijo Rosalie y todas las chicas se unieron a las burlas, ellas me tenían envidia como les gustaría tener mis notas me dije a mi misma, sentí algo tibio por mi nariz y el horrible olor a sangre, Alice me tomo del brazo y susurro que me llevaría a la enfermería, no se en que momento empecé a lloran pero sentí tibias lagrimas por mi cara.

**EPOV**

Estaba tan molesto, como se burlaban de mi niñita, si ella no había hecho daño, por que la molestaban tanto si ella no le hacia mal a nadie, tenia tantas ganas de defenderla pero si insultaba a las muchachas sus novios, primos y hermanos me molerían a golpes y no quería lucir bellos moretones ni andar con vendas y parches.

Una idea cruzo mi mente iría a ver a bella nadie se daría cuenta de mi ausencia, así que fui corriendo tras ella y su amiga, una chica que se venia agradable.

Al llegar donde ellas, sentí el sollozo de bella y las palabras de consuelo de Alice a ella si le había dolido el golpe y estaba destrozada psicológicamente.

bella, dije su nombre con cuidado como si gritarle le hiciera daño.

A que vienes Cullen a burlarte como tus amiguitas y tu novia, me escupió las palabras agresivamente, yo solo me fije en sus ojos color chocolates llenos de lágrimas.

No quería ver como estabas dije sincero

Es mejor que te vayas, se que no estas diciendo la verdad, ve a decirles a tus amiguitas, que si, que me veo horrenda, me grito y se dio la vuelta, Alice me miro como pidiendo disculpas, pero luego hablo, dile a tus amiguitas las PUTAS que lo pagaran, se veía tan segura que dio miedo.

**APOV**

Me dio pena mi amiga, como la trataban así, aunque yo sabia el por que, de pequeñas bella gano en muchos concursos y cosas, Rosalie era su mayor rival, ambas mas que inteligentes, pero bella siempre le gano y ella no la pudo superar, lo que mas le dolió fue una beca de estudios al extranjero por algunos meses, los cuales bella disfruto. Desde ese momento Rosalie la odio, no se en que momento se hizo popular y bella de las rechazadas, pero antes no había rencor.

**BPOV**

Me sentía mal por tratar a mi ángel así, no se que me paso, pero ya estaba harta de ser buena con todos seria una maldita.

A la salida iban todas las tontitas y se rieron de mi, cuando Jessica se burlo hay si que me dolió, le tenia sangre en el ojo por tener a mi príncipe, ya estaba harta haría algo y ahora.

Zorra de que tanto te ríes, acaso nunca te haz caído maldita puta le grite, mi voz no tembló y eso me encanto ahora si que la destruiría era mi momento, un grupo de curiosos se acerco a ver.

haber engendro, ella es alguien no como tu así que no la vengas a tratar así me exigió Rosalie dándome un empujón.

A ver perra esta pelea es entre ellas por que no te buscas a otra a quien atacar, rubiecita sin cerebro le dijo Alice y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Las insultamos un momento, cada vez llegaba mas gente, ella rebatían pero con Alice éramos mejores, quizás los cursos de debaten si servían para algo, como peliar con sin neuronas pensé divertía, al fin decía lo que tenia guardado hace tanto tiempo.

De un momento a otro se nos vinieron encima, empuje a Jessica, después de todo con Alice habíamos tenido defensa personal no muchas chicas se quedaron por miedo a "quebrarse las uñas" pero nosotras éramos expertas

Jessica cayó al suelo y de su polera salto un relleno mamario, reí como tonta y le dije

así que tus senos no son de verdad eres tan plana como una niñita, lagrimas se veían en sus ojos, Rosalie salio corriendo ante la mirada amenazante de Alice.

Mi amiga se me acerco y me dio un abrazo, bien hecho susurro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz. A pesar del dolor en mi cara y en mi brazo debido a la caída.

**EPOV**

Esa tarde me reía mucho, a penas pensaba en la venganza de bella me daba risa, pero tenia por ella de seguro se vengarían, sentí sonar mi móvil vi el numero era emmett un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

alo? Conteste fríamente

Edward te necesitamos te vengaras de esa perra y no tienes excusas eres tu o eres tu, sabes que si lo cumples te molemos a golpes y lo pierdes todo, en una hora mas en mi casa, me grito emmett y corto la conversación

Quede perplejo, yo no quería vengarme pero era: ella o yo.

Salí a la casa de emmett pensando en que diablos haría he imaginándome mil formas de las cuales ellos se vengarían, los conocía muy bien y sabia como eran de crueles.

* * *

**gracias por leer, espero sus comentarios, en el siguente cap lemon y momentos dolorosos, espero sus comentarios**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola lamento la demora aqui el nuevo cap que tiene algo de lemon y espero que les guste**

**agradesco los que tienen la historia en sus favoritas y las alertas y en especial a : ****, ****MaRiA sWaN dE cUlLeN****, ****, ****little Alice Cullen****, ****malkuyu luna**** por sus reviews**

* * *

**EPOV**

Llegue a casa de emmett sudando frío de verdad tenia miedo por lo que ellos querían que hiciera, me senté en la mesa estaban todos, me ofrecieron una cervezaza cual negué tenia tanto nervios que no tenia ni ánimos para beber.

bien Edward haremos una fiesta en la cual tendrá que venir la perra de bella y listo, se nota que se muere por ti, no creo que te de tanto asco acostarte con ella , intenta pensar que es una modelo dijo emmett riendo y bueno luego la parte fácil simplemente humillarla en publico termino de decir con una fuerte carcajada

Me puse pálido de solo imaginar eso seria tan maldito de hacerla sufrir a mi ángel y me puse a temblar.

gatito que te pasa, estas pálido, sudando y temblando dijo Jessica tocando mi cara

es un resfrió mentí rápidamente , pero pronto estaré bien, perfecto para mañana simulé una tonta sonrisa, todos se tragaron el cuento y me fui diciendo que e debía ir a descansar

Camino a casa llore, aun no hacia nada pero ya estaba sufriendo, pero era ley de vida ella o yo y simplemente tenia una opción Yo mi egocentrismo era tan fuerte que aunque doliera tendría que hacerla sufrir ya vería como arreglarlo luego.

Al día siguiente tenia que simular que todo iba bien para que los idiotas no me preguntaran mas cosas, cada hora que pasaba era una tortura y muy pronto tendría que hacer sufrir a mi bella y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

En el almuerzo estaba distante, en mi mundo, cuando una voz ya conocida me saco de mis pensamientos.

Edward esta todo listos las perras Irán a la fiesta me dijo Jessica, vamos se que estas nervioso por que no practicas un poco con migo, me tomo de las manos y yo solo la seguí mis hormonas me estaban traicionando y mi cuerpo correspondía como el de un hombre, fuimos a los baños nos metimos a un cubiculo y ella e beso con pació, luego se subió la falda me baje el pantalón y nos acariciamos fue una grata sesión de sexo oral, aunque me perdí la clase de química pero que importaba al menos algo había disfrutado el momento pronto no tendría ganas ni para esto. Aunque su cuerpo en realidad no era nada para mi solo quería el de mi ángel a ella quería hacerla mía pero no en forma de venganza no sabiendo que luego la haría sufrir eso no, yo la quería y como me gustaría que ella a mi.

**BPOV**

Bella estas segura que deberíamos ir a esa fiesta de seguro nos molestan dijo Alice preocupada

vamos Alice, tenemos que demostrar que somos mejor que ella, que tenemos cerebro y dignidad, que ella no nos intimidan que somos la que mandaremos dijo optimista, ya estaba harta de apariencia de niña buena tenia que expresarme tan solo las quiero arruinar a esas malditas putas dije riendo

OK, te acompaño aunque odio bailar dijo mi amiga a regañadientes

Esa tarde nos arreglamos y quedamos divinas, ni parecidas a como nos veíamos en el colegio

**EPOV**

Bella y su amiga llegaron se veían preciosas, sobre todo mi princesa por poco y se me cae la baba ahí mismo, es que se veía tan sexy, tan curvilínea tan aaah perfecta

Emmett me recordó el plan así que me di fuerzas y fui donde ella la saque a bailar, se movía tan bien, como movía esas caderas se sonrojo debido al esfuerzo y sus labios me llamaban, me la lleve al segundo piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la metí a unas de las habitaciones, ella se colgó de mis hombros y yo la empecé a besar.

te amo, desde la primera vez que te vi, me tienes loco Swan quiero que seas mía y solo mía dije de forma seductora

**BPOV**

No me lo podía creer el vanidoso de Cullen se fijo en mi , siempre lo supe soy perfecta y mejor que la plásticas.

te amo, hazme tuya vamos apurare que la espera es como una tortura.

**EPOV**

La tire a la cama le saque la ropa lo mas rápido que pude tenia miedo, que ellos entraran el cualquier momento su la iba a hacer sufrir por lo menos la haría mía no podría vivir sabiendo que nunca la tuve.

Al cabo de unos momentos estábamos ambos sin ropa tocando nuestros cuerpos.

vamos Edward sabes que los quieres tanto como yo, me dijo ella de forma sensual tocando mi miembro

pensé que eras una de la chicas buenas le dije riendo, pensé que no tenias lujuria

las apariencia engañan querido, puedo ser la mas inteligente y la mejor amante, la con mejores notas y la mejor en la cama dijo ella llevándome hasta su cavidad.

Luego de unos momentos ella gritaba mi nombre y yo el de ella, como la disfrute en cada orgasmo por un momento olvide que ella me terminaría odiando.

**BPOV**

Vamos Edward regresemos de seguro Alice ya me hecha de menos dije riendo , cuando entro un tumulto de gente

aquí esta la mosquita muerta de Swan que se acuesta con cual cualquiera es una simple puta, que le dicen bonita he inmediatamente se va a la cama es una fácil dijo Rosalie riendo

Yo me cubrí con la sabana y mire a Edward con ojos vidriosos, el sonrió y se levanto de la cama tapándose el cuerpo.

así es apenas baile con ella, le dije un falso te amo y me llevo hasta la cama mas fácil que saltar la cuerda, Swan no te creías tan inteligente tan genial bueno esto era una trampa y eres la mas fácil del colegio y todos se han dado cuenta dijo mi príncipe burlesco.

Salí de la habitación envuelta en la sabana llorando a mares entre el baño, cuando senti que alguien golpeo la puerta

bella soy Alice, traje tu ropa vamos abre necesito verte

**APOV**

Entre y la vi en el suelo llorando, se veía tan mal le deje su ropa, ella se vistió y mientras le espere afuera, apenas abrí la puerta otra vez , se me lanzo a los brazos y lloro como una niña pequeña, se veía mal así que la saque rápidamente del lugar, cuando salimos todos se rieron en su cara y ella lloraba aun mas, Edward estaba ahí se veía tan triste el muy miserable

Cullen eres un perro un bastardo púdrete en el infierno le grite enojada

Ojala te mueras y sea lento y doloroso le grito bella entre sollozos se soltó de mi y fue directo donde el, le dio una bofetada ojala algún día lo pagues y me reiré en tu cara maldito bastardo hijo de puta dijo mi amiga indignada, luego de eso salio corriendo y llorando yo la seguí.

**EPOV**

Fue horrible sus palabras me marcaron, esa noche tome como nunca me emborrache necesitaba olvidar, necesita sentirme mejor aunque fuera por un instante.

En la semana siguiente, todos expandieron el rumor , todos se burlaban y habían fotos de ella por todas partes, todos la molestaban la humillaban la única , que seguía a su lado era su amiga Alice y el maldito de Jacob , me daban ganas de acercarme a bella y explicarle todo pero no me atrevía no quería hacerla sufrir mas, ella cada día estaba mas pálida y con los ojos llorosos a cada instante se le caían las lagrimas en los almuerzos no comía en clases no tomaba atención , como me dolía verla así, me moría por dentro.

Ya era uno de los miembros mas populares del colegio tenia el respeto de todos a costa de la pobre de bella , era un verdadero bastardo

Hicieron una fiesta en mi honor, estaban todos los populares, yo tomaba sin parar mientras Jessica me besaba me tocaba y disfrutaba de mi, a mi me daba igual me sentía mas muerto que vivo, quede realmente ebrio, tenia que sentirme vivo y una idea cruzo mi mente.

Me pare del sillón y casi me caí debido al exceso de alcohol, tome a Jessica y la invite a dar un paseo por la cuidad.

Edward estas muy ebrio es peligroso dijo emmett preocupado, asi no puede manejar

Vete al carajo, necesito disfrutar y ser feliz junto a tu primita

emmett yo hago lo que se me da la gana dijo Jessica y nos fuimos corriendo a mi auto, mientras los demás nos seguían para detenerrme de mi locura

Conducimos mas que rápido iba a 100 k/h a cada rato aceleraba mientras subía la música, parecíamos unos locos la adrenalina me hacia sentir vivo, iba a 150 k/h cuando me pase un semáforo, vi un auto frente a mi intente frenar, escuche el grito de Jessica un fuerte impacto y todo se torno negro.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y se aceptan sugerencia, ideas, etc... y como siempre espero sus reviews**


End file.
